


Sugar Coated Denial

by Katie_Dub



Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: Ficlet for the autumnal prompt "making caramel apples", another scene in the roommates verse.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Sugar Coated Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stahlop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahlop/gifts).



“Jesus Mary Margaret, when you asked for my help I thought you were talking like a few minutes of time, not a few hours,” Emma says, whines really, the scent of caramel filling her nose. It’s torture to have to wait just because the caramel hasn’t reached the Soft Ball Stage, whatever the fuck that means. 

(Yes, maybe the mixture is currently boiling and would almost certainly burn her tongue — if not scald the top layer right off — but some things are just worth it. Emma’s certain that this would be one of them.)

“Emma, it’s literally been five minutes,” Mary Margaret chides with a smile.

“Five minutes of wondering why I’m even here, unless it’s to torment me with hunger pangs. I have literally done nothing to help.”

“Call it bonding.”

Emma eyes Mary Margaret with suspicion, she resolutely ignores Emma to fiddle with the pans and a thermometer. It takes her several long minutes to turn around.

“Right, I need you to help me insert the sticks into the apples.”

“You can’t do that alone?”

“I need to monitor the caramel,” Mary Margaret says simply. Emma narrows her eyes, there’s definitely something going on and she really wishes that she would just spit it out already.

Emma tries to stare her out, but she sometimes forgets how determined her friend can be and eventually she gives up and grabs an apple.

“So what’s going on with you and Killian? You’ve been weird since our camping trip.”

Emma stabs herself with the stick. “Fuck,” she drops the apple and examines her hand for marks.

“Oh wow, I didn’t realise you’d gotten that far.”

Emma’s head snaps up to her friend, who’s smirking into her caramel.

“I have not fucked, nor do I plan to fuck, Killian Jones,” Emma speaks through gritted teeth. Lies through her teeth to be totally honest.

“What’s that love?”

Mary Margaret looks to Emma, her eyes wide with alarm at the sound of Killian’s voice. Emma considers sticking her head in the boiling caramel to avoid the humiliation of this moment. 

“Oh, we, um. I just —” Mary Margaret stammers.

“Making your famous caramel apples, I see.” Killian nods towards the bubbling pot.

“Yeah, I’m doing the sticks,” Emma says and holds up a stick lamely. 

Killian walks over to her, saying “let me help.” She nods dumbly and they work side by side, pushing sticks into apples, ready for their sugary coating. 

Emma’s lulled into a false sense of security when Killian casually leans over and murmurs into her ear, “so if it wasn’t fucking, what was it?”

 _His lips on hers, swallowing her moans. Pyjamas and underwear shoved down to their knees. Finding the perfect rhythm in that stupid sleeping bag_ —

She shoves the next stick right the way through the apple, swallows hard. “Nothing,” she finally whispers, she looks up and thinks she catches a note of hurt in his eye. He covers it with a smirk and a quirk of his brow. “I’d call it nothing.”

“As you wish,” he replies under his breath, staring down at the apples. “Thank you for allowing me to trespass on your time,” he announces grandly to the room, “I’ll leave you ladies to it.”

He sweeps from the room and Emma watches him leave, wishing she were just a little bit braver. Maybe then her heart would hurt a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking autumnal prompts over at [tumblr,](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/630957129529016320/50-autumn-writing-prompts) if you fancy sending one my way 😘


End file.
